


Explosion

by LBibliophile



Series: Fire Lord Zuko's Assassination Attempt Bingo [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Assassination Attempt(s), Bingo Fill, Concussions, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Whumptober 2020, cabbage merchant cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko is doing his best to fix things, so he would really appreciate it if people would stop trying to kill him already.And Aang would really appreciate it if Zuko would stop worrying about everyone else instead of himself.For Whumptober 2020 - day 26: If you thought the head trauma was bad...
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fire Lord Zuko's Assassination Attempt Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955584
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Explosion

Fire Lord Zuko wakes in the infirmary.

He recognises the texture of the sheets and the firm padding of the mattress beneath them. He recognises the distinctive odour of herbs and antiseptic, masking faint traces of old blood and other fluids. And he recognises the dizzying, nauseating, throbbing sensation of yet _another_ concussion. Yay.

But what happened?

He was… he was in the in the council room. Sitting in front of the wall of fire rather than behind it, as has become his habit. He was going through some routine business with his counsellors while waiting for Aang to arrive – late as usual. The door had opened, then… heat, noise, pressure; flying through air filled with stone and flame; and _stopping_ , a crunching, popping sound more felt than heard through ringing ears.

He gasps in panic and tries to push himself into a sitting position. But his shoulder screams, informing him of the source of that past popping sound, and he collapses back again.

“Woah! Zuko, it’s ok, calm down.”

A firm hand presses against his good shoulder and he blinks, trying to see past the dark shadows crowding the edge of his vision. His eyes focus on a bright blue arrow, and he follows where points to concerned grey eyes, then continues his scan. Finally satisfied that at least his friend is unharmed, he prepares himself to ask the next question.

“Is –” He coughs, dust catching in is throat, the spasms sending more bolts of pain through shoulder and head alike. He is carefully levered upright and glass of water is thrust at him; he drinks gratefully, trying to get his body under control.

“How is everyone else?” He steels himself for the worst, relaxing only slightly at Aang’s reassuring smile.

“It’s ok! Or, well, not ok, really. But nobody died, and you’re the worst hurt, I think. I came in just as the explosion went off, so I was able to redirect the worst of the force, and there were enough firebenders so than nobody got more than slightly singed. There’s going to be some impressive bruises and shrapnel grazes all round, a couple more minor concussions, a few sprains – but everyone will be fine in a few days.”

Zuko lets out a sigh of mingled relief and frustration. It’s hardly the first time he’s been the target of an assassination attempt – or even the dozenth - but he hates when other people get caught in the crossfire.

“It’s not fair. Everything I’m doing is working to _help_ people; why do they keep trying to _kill_ me?”

“Well… it might not be you, you know?” He stares at Aang. “I mean, _I_ was supposed to be in that meeting too, and it’s not like the Avatar doesn’t have enemies.”

He grabs the airbender’s wrist, voice serious.

“Aang, are you in trouble? Is there something you haven’t told me?”

“What? No, it’s fine. Or at least… Look, it _is_ true, some people don’t like me – because I vanished, because I came back – but it’s not like it is for you. Not many people are willing to try anything more than talk, and I move around enough that they don’t really have an opportunity anyway. Certainly none of them are anywhere near as good at tracking me as you or Azula were. Well, except for this one old guy. But he just shows up periodically to yell at me about cabbages. Weird, huh?”

He can’t help but chuckle, thinking of a certain informant from his Avatar-hunting days. Only Aang…

“Ok. But seriously, if you need help, let us know.”

“Of course! But you’re going to be pretty busy for the next while. You have a council room to redesign!”

“I guess you’re right.” A smile creeps across his face. He _hates_ that council room and how much time he has to spend there. It carries too many memories; of audiences with his grandfather and father, of the war meeting where he spoke out and the one where he stayed silent… It has gotten a little better in the months since his coronation, as he has changed the seating arrangements and filled his council with people he can actually trust, but he is surprised by the sense of relief he feels at finally having an excuse to change things up entirely.

“That’s the spirit! Find the silver sandwich!”

“I never should have let Sokka tell that story…”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: the final part (for now). The Gaang's reunion goes wrong; and the morning after.


End file.
